Songsaenim, You're Mine!
by younlaycious88
Summary: [This FF Special For Hunhan Bubbletea Event] "Oh ya? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan penolakan yang kau alami Tuan Kim Sehun?" "Aku bukan ditolak hanya saja…" "Hanya saja mesum dan kekanakan sehingga belum saatnya kau menjadi suami. Benarkan? Lagipula jika bukan karena hubungan persahabatan appa dan eomma kau tidak akan berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu." - HUNHAN AND OTHERS


**Younlaycious's Present**

**Special For**

**HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SONGSAENIM, YOU'RE MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: HUMOR, DRAMA, ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH**

**RATE: K+**

**DISCLAIMER: CAST NOT MINE BUT THE IDEA OF STORY ARE MINE ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau….Kau tak seharusnya menguping! Anak kecil tidak boleh menguping kegiatan orang dewasa." Protes Kkamjong.

"Cih! Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat! Apa kau lupa kita ini saudara kembar? Meski tidak identik. Jadi aku sudah dewasa sama sepertimu dan bisa melakukan hal yang kau katakan kegiatan orang dewasa."

"Oh ya? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan penolakan yang kau alami Tuan Kim Sehun?" Sehun terdiam, Jongin memamerkan smirk-nya. "Aku bukan ditolak hanya saja…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja mesum dan kekanakan sehingga belum saatnya kau menjadi suami. Benarkan? Lagipula jika bukan karena hubungan persahabatan appa dan eomma kau tidak akan berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu." lanjut Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan~ie/Noona, maafkan kami. Jangan hukum kami lagi." Koor mereka kompak.

"Songsaenim. Panggil aku song-sae-nim. Ini di sekolah." Luhan menatap mereka tajam.

"Tapi kau adalah…."

Luhan segera memotong kalimat Sehun. "Aku adalah song-sae-nim mu Tuan Kim Sehun." Kata Luhan kembali menekankan kata songsaenim.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi Kim Luhan seutuhnya."

"Dalam mimpimu Tuan Kim!"

"Yeah! Mimpi yang akan jadi kenyataan. Tunggu saja!" smirk Sehun.

"Silahkan saja kau terus bermimpi Tuan Kim yang mesum dan kekanakan." Tegas Luhan.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian, tapi bisakah aku ke kelasku sekarang songsaenim?" interupsi Jongin.

"Akan kubuktikan kata-kataku. Jadi tunggu saja, baby Lu!" smirk Sehun lagi.

1

.

.

2

.

.

"KIMMMMM SEHUNNNNN!" teriak Luhan. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan songsaenim pujaan hatinya tertawa sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Sehun~ah, apa kau bisa memanggilnya datang kemari? Katakan jika eomma ingin bertemu dengannya." Tanya Yixing dengan wajah sendu.

"Emmmm….bagaimana jika eomma saja yang meneleponnya? Aku tak yakin dia mau menjawab teleponku."

Yixing menarik napas pasrah mendengar jawaban putranya. "Baiklah nanti biar eomma yang meneleponnya."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan yang diketahui dari kembarannya Sehun menggemparkan seisi rumah.

"EOMMAAAAAA…..SEHUNNNNNN….APPAAAAA! TOLONG AKU! PLEASE SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!" teriak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, Kkamjong! Duduklah! Kau membuatku pusing!" protes Sehun.

"Aish! Diamlah. Pria tak beristri sepertimu tak akan mengerti yang kurasakan." Balas Jongin agak ketus.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata telah dewasa Jongin~ah. Well, aku ucapkan selamat karena kau akan menjadi appa."

"Kyungsoo hamil?"

"Lihatlah, saudaraku. AKu berhasil membuktikan keperkasaanku. Kau akan menjadi Sehun ahjussi."

"Cih, diamlah Kkamjong! Aku juga akan memberikanmu keponakan. Lihat saja nanti." Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita akan minum sepuasnya, kita akan merayakan keperkasaan kembaranku." Sehun mengangkat tinggi gelasnya.

"CHEERSSS!" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak kencang, kemudian meneguk minuman dalam gelas masing-masing.

"Songsaenim, kenapa kau tidak minum?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut. Jika bukan karena eomma aku juga tak akan datang."

"Ohhh...kau tidak ingin minum atau tidak kuat minum?" Sehun mulai memancing sang songsaenim.

"Hey, biar yeoja aku ini termasuk kuat minum. Hanya sedang tidak ingin saja."

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Kau...apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku? Kita?" si pria masih setengah sadar.

"Dasar mesum!" si wanita memukul si pria dengan kasar. "Kau bocah brengsek, bocah mesum. Mati kau!"

"Aishhh...yeobo. Sakit!" sang pria berusaha menghindari pukulan sang wanita.

"Yeobo katamu? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu..."

"Hey, sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu demikian. Kau adalah..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Lebih baik kau pergi, sebelum kesabaranku habis!" si wanita mendorong kasar si pria.

.

.

.

.

"Songsaenim, kau mau bertaruh denganku?"

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau menang maka kau harus menuruti keinginanku." Sehun memamerkan smirknya. "Tetapi jika aku yang kalah kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku."

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kim Sehun tidak akan pernah ingkar janji. Termasuk perasaannya padamu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Aku bersedia. Jadi apa taruhannya?"

"Taruhannya..." Sehun memamerkan smirknya.

"Yah! Kau pikir kau sangat hebat? sekali tembak langsung berhasil?"

"Hey, aku seorang Kim Sehun yang tak pernah gagal maupun mudah menyerah. Jadi bersiaplah menjadi Kim Luhan seutuhnya."

"Terserah kau saja. Asal jika kau kalah kau tidak akan mengadu pada eomma."

"AKu pasti berhasil. Songsaenim, You're Mine!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeongggg...Youn is back ^^**

**Lagi...lagi Youn datang dengan FF Hunhan special HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT**

**Dan ini baru prolog loh hahahahahha...Bagaimana? Bagaimana?**

**Btw, sebelumnya maaf ya Youn lagi-lagi update FF baru padahal masih ada hutang FF :(**

**Buat yang nunggu FF Youn yang lain sabar ya pasti Youn update kok hanya butuh waktu aja *Tsahhhh***

**Okelah daripada Youn kebanyakan ngomong dan akhirnya di demo lebih baik Youn cabut aja ^^**

**Thanks to ****0312luLuEXOticS ****eonni yang udah ngadain HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE EVENT *XOXO***

**Yukkk...mari kita lestarikan FF Hunhan...HIDUP HUNHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENUTUP...REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turut berdukacita kepada semua penumpang, kru, keluarga dan para sahabat dari pesawat Air Asia QZ8501. Semoga keluarga dan para sahabat diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan serta para korban yang masih dinyatakan hilang dapat segera ditemukan dan para korban yang meninggal mendapat tempat di sisi Tuhan. AMIN!**


End file.
